


Volver a casa

by licxrva



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Friend Clary Fray, Clan de vampiros, Español, Español | Spanish, Eventual Happy Ending, Hotel Dumort, Mención magnus, Mención malec, Simon Lewis Needs a Hug, Traición
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licxrva/pseuds/licxrva
Summary: Simón está completamente perdido y conmocionado, perdió lo único verdaderamente importante en su vida, su familia... su clan.





	Volver a casa

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy nueva en la comunidad, leo mucho historias en ingles, en una verdadera lastima que haya poco contenido en español, y definitiva soy una loca por Simon, y me dolió que le diera la espalda al clan, y más que todos lo aceptara como si tuviera Simon siempre que ser el que sacrifica algo, un pequeño one-sot para mis sentimientos melancólicos.

Decir que Raphael estaba decepcionado, era definitivamente una subestimación, el polluelo como le solían llamar al joven novato de Simon, hizo lo único que jamás debería haber hecho, traicionar a su clan, el cual era sinónimo de familia, las únicas personas que no iban a abandonarlo. Pero al parecer era mucho más fácil darle la espalda a un grupo de personas que lo alimentaron y cuidaron, a darle la espalda o simplemente negarse a la chica pelirroja cazadora de sombra, la cual aparte de ser completamente insoportable, solamente se fue con un “Gracias Simon”, ah, pero ¿Y qué pasa con el novato? Simple, ningún traidor será permitido en el hotel.

Simon lamentara hasta el final de sus días aquella decisión, hizo lo que pudo por Clary, a la cual con suerte le importo el tremendo sacrificio, bueno, era fácil para ella solo dar las gracias y siempre acudir a la culpa con Simon , “Nos conocemos de toda la vida, ¿Me vas a dejar por ellos?” Hubiera sido tan fácil decir, “A ti no te importo dejarme de lado por Jace” pero no, no podía, porque todavía la quería demasiado, porque todavía no podía desatender ese sentimiento.

Pero lo lamentaba, ya no tenia de donde sacar comida, no tenía al clan para protegerlo, nadie podría entrenarlo como el clan lo haría, nadie le daría una familia con ellos, y nadie podría suplantar a Raphael. Al fin y al cabo, Clary solamente se disculparía y diría que su madre era la prioridad, pero ella no estaba muerta, ella podía ir al instituto, tenía un techo, comida y protectores. Ahora ¿Qué tiene Simon? Absolutamente nada, porque tomo la decisión más estúpida, hacerle caso a la pelirroja.

Simon estaba parado al lado de Magnus mientras le servía una copa de O negativo, y ahora que estaba solo, poseía todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar, el clan podía matarlo, tenían todo el derecho, la manada de Luke, a pesar de no tratar de matarlo, nunca podrían entenderse, al fin y al cabo, ellos eran lobos, y el, él era un monstruo, un vampiro.  
Clary solo estaba preocupada por la copa mortal, demasiado para si quiera llamarlo, y aunque Magnus lo ayudara, era el gran brujo de Brooklyn, tenía trabajo que hacer, y con todas las cosas que le pasaban apenas conservaba tiempo para Alexander, no podía quitarle el tiempo con su amado, menos cuando nunca se sabía si es que iba a llegar con vida en la noche.

Su familia, su madre, su hermana. Simon las extrañaba tanto, a un punto que le llegaba a doler el corazón, le destrozaba, no podía verlas, lo comprendía, maldición, casi muerde a su madre, todavía era un novato, y solamente un gran vampiro podría adiestrarlo, enseñarle a no chocar contra las paredes por no poder controlar su velocidad, ni romper los vasos porque los sujetaba con demasiada fuerza, o el simple hecho de lograr que sus colmillos no salieran de su boca al oler un poco de sangre.   
Simon estaba completamente jodido, y solo.

Y sabía perfectamente el hecho, de que estaba a punto de cruzar la línea al territorio del clan, pero no podía inmovilizar los pies, solo fueron dos semanas, no debería significar nada para él, pero… Significaba demasiado, su corazón se apretaba al solo recordar por un momento lo que se había perdido. 

Extrañaba a Lily, a Maureen, a Elliot, a Zeke, al clan, a… Raphael.

Había algo dentro de Simon, que le decía que volviera con el clan, su vínculo todavía no estaba roto por completo, y eso le daba esperanza al polluelo, si solo pudiera dar la media vuelta y volver con Magnus, sería todo más fácil, pero no hoy, hoy daría el paso, a pesar de que sabía que iba a morir si lo hacía, necesitaba pedir perdón, necesitaba volver a la seguridad que ese vínculo le daba, volver con Raphael, lo necesitaba.

Pero de todas formas no era necesario calentarse más la cabeza, no si fueras Simon, puesto que no debías pensártelo mucho, no cuando Raphael Santiago decide pararse delante de ti con unas ganas de clavarte una estaca de madera en el pecho.

“Tú sí que debes tener muchas ganas de morir, cualquier idiota sabría que jamás debería cruzar la línea, menos cuando es un traidor” escupía las palabras llenas de veneno, que se cree ese maldito novato, lo acepto en su casa, le dio de su comida, le dio un techo, protección, una familia. ¿Y cómo se le pagaba? Traicionándolo, mintiéndole, engañándolo, para sacar más encima a su propia asesina, la que hizo que dejara su vida de mundano. Solo porque no quería dejar a una estúpida pelirroja a la cual ni si quiera le importaba. 

“Yo, yo solo querí-a venir a p-pedir perdón, y-yo sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón” sentía que le faltaba respirar, pero dios, era un vampiro, ni si quiera necesitaba respirar, pero su cuerpo de forma inconsciente recurría al oxigeno que no necesitaba. ¿Desde cuándo su garganta se sentía tan seca?

“Entonces, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?” Joder, Simon no podía verlo a los ojos, la vergüenza se reflejaba en todo su resplandor, sus mejillas normalmente pálidas adoptaron otra clase de tonalidad, sus manos temblaban y no podía dejar de mover el maldito pie, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad “Debería destriparte, apuñalaste por la espalda a tu propia casa” 

Dios, ya no era un niño, pero al lado de Raphael, se sentía tan débil, sus ojos estaban comenzando a pincharle, pero no, Simon Lewis no puede llorar delante de Raphael Santiago, no debería, pero, se arrepentía tanto.

“Yo, sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón, maldición me arrepiento tanto, yo, Raphael … lo lamento tanto” lo que sentía era indescriptible, inefable, había practicado mil veces lo que quería decir, y ahora que estaba delante del vampiro mayor no tenía idea que decir “sé perfectamente que soy un idiota, y sé que cometí el peor error de todo, pero debía salvar Jocelyn” El pecho de Simon iba a explotar, comenzaba a hiperventilar y ni si quiera necesitaba respirar, pero la costumbre era demasiada.

“Salvar una vida de una cazadora de sombras, a cambio de todo tu clan que te acogió… Solamente dime, ¿Valió la pena Simon? ”

Simon sabía perfectamente la respuesta, no, no lo valió, era egoísta, pero realmente no lo valió, nada de lo que hizo merecía la pena.

“Dime Simon, ¿Dónde está la cazadora de sombras cuando la necesitas? ¿Te da bolsas de sangre? ¿Si quiera te dio una cama? ¿Se preocupa por ti?”

El dolor recorría la piel de Simon, arrastrándose lentamente, recordándole exactamente todas las respuestas, la amargura filtrándose por todo su rostro, Clary estaba demasiado ocupada con Jace para darse cuenta de algo que le ocurriera en su patética vida, ni si quiera estuvo cuando la necesito, cuando estaba muriendo, solo Raphael estuvo en ese momento. Clary siempre parecía olvidar que era un vampiro o tal vez solamente prefería ignorarlo, nunca se preocupaba si comía, y si lo hacía siempre lo decía para que no lo hiciera cerca de ella porque sentía que no era correcto.

¿Una cama? Mierda, dormía en una canoa, solo porque Luke pudo ayudarlo con eso, incluso en contra de su manada hizo algo por él, pero Clary podía ayudarlo, o por lo menos intentarlo ¿lo hizo? Bueno, siempre había cosas más importantes que Simon al parecer. ¿Preocupación? Sabía la respuesta pero aun así le aterraba, se estaba quedando completamente solo, perdió a las únicas personas que estarían hasta la eternidad con él.  
Eso era completamente aterrador.

No sabía cuándo, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que su polera se estaba manchando con sangre, lagrimas llenas de dolor. Tampoco supo cómo, pero algo dentro de él lo impulso a abrazar al mayor. 

Raphael no estaba preparado para eso, fue completamente inesperado y no era como que recibiera mucho afecto, pero algo en él le hizo devolver el abrazo, no estaba listo para perdonar, pero tampoco podía despedirse y alejarlo, al fin al cabo, Simon fue, es y será parte de su familia, con su incesable parloteo.

Y cuando fijo su mirada hacia atrás y vio al clan conmocionada lo supo.

“Vamos a casa Simon”

Había un largo camino que recorrer, lo sabían, pero para eso tenían toda la eternidad, toda una eternidad para ellos.


End file.
